


Kylo's March

by ImperialRemnant



Series: Shenanigans of the Force Kind [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempt at humour, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snoke makes a surprise visit to the First Order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kylo's March

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t got another person to edit (& I’m getting lazy with it myself), so there’s most likely bad grammar errors & tense issues. And now we're back up to over 1,000 words :D

The last thing anyone wanted around was Snoke, but suppose there wasn’t much of a choice. If Snoke gonna be here, then Snoke gonna be here.

In the mean time, Kylo and Phasma had decided to work together to clean out her room, find anything else that may have survived the fire. Kylo had started humming ‘we didn’t start the fire’, causing Phasma to throw a now unusable holobook at him.

“Ouch!” Kylo rubbed the back of his head, “What was that for?”

“Oh shut it, you’ve got a helmet on,” Phasma said, going back to looking through her clothes pile. Why she even looked through her clothes baffled Kylo. All she ever wore was her armour. Unless, like him, she had extras of the same clothing kept somewhere. Just so you wouldn’t be wearing exactly the same thing every day. Imagine how stinky you’d get.

“Okay, but like, it only covers most of my head at the back, not all of it,” Kylo explained. Not that any of them would know since he had his hood up, “and not to mention, it’s part of Vader’s helmet. You know, Darth Vader? Lord Darth Vader? Jedi Hunter, The Emperor’s Enforcer, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet?”

“I know, Kylo,” Phasma stopped him, “We  _all_ know.”

They continued cleaning on in silence, Kylo collecting rubble together.

“Snoke’s going to be here soon,” Phasma said, glancing at her chronowatch, “we should head to the hanger.”

“You go, I’ll meet you there,” Kylo said, still gathering some rubble into a pile, “I’ll find a bin for this.”

“Alright,” Phasma said, closing a drawer upon realizing none of the things in there had been ruined, “I’ll see you there.”   
When Phasma left, Kylo just stared at the pile of rubble. He picked up a piece of burnt...whatever it was, turning it in his hand, then throwing it back.

Looking towards the door, sure that Phasma wasn’t coming back, he pulled a box out of his robes. It was small, no more than twenty centimeters. Made of greel wood, gone rough with age. He opened the box, and a small figure of a pink ballerina raised up. When it span, the  _Imperial March_  started to play, cracked, tingy, mechanical. The inside was lined with rose-pink felt, and Kylo brushed his finger across it, before closing it. The room going silent when the March stopped playing. 

He better get to the hanger before Snoke arrives.  

* * *

 

Everyone was there to greet Snoke. Like, Kylo wasn’t kidding. The line ups were huge, filling the entire hanger. Why didn’t  _he_  get a bunch of people lining up when he arrived?

But, of course, it was all formality. Snoke was their Supreme Leader yadda yadda.

And so the shuttle landed in the hanger, everyone standing at attention. Hux stood at the front. Right behind him were Kylo and the Knights. Captain Phasma off to the side with her troops. The shuttle opened, guards first coming out and walking to the side. Then Snoke walked down. No, actually, he didn’t walk. He rolled. On his skateboard. A baseball cap facing backwards. Sunnies on his head. Hux was too stunned to say anything when Snoke rolled to a stop in front of him.

“Sup,” Snoke said, laid back.

“Sir,” Hux greeted, standing a little taller. From his expression Kylo could tell he was trying not to comment on Snoke’s entrance or attire. Kylo was somewhat familiar with that expression.

Snoke finally looked to his left, in Kylo’s direction, “Kylo!” he threw his arms in the air, walking off his skateboard. One of the guards stepped forward to pick it up before standing back in their place.

“Snoke, sir,” Kylo said. Snoke hugged the dark side out of him. Almost.

“How have you been, my favourite knight?” Snoke asked. Kylo could sense tension and annoyance from the others. Ignore them. Ignore them. Ignore them.

“I’ve been well, sir,” Kylo said. He really didn’t want to get into a conversation about his troubles. Snoke kept an arm around Kylo as they started walking through the aisle of troopers.

"You sound a little down, Kylo,” Snoke said brightly, “but not to worry, I know what’ll cheer ya up real good! I’ve got a new pet bein’ transferred here.”

Hux was immediately at Snoke’s side looking alarmed, “Sir, what pet exactly, sir?” 

“Nothing that’ll interest you, Humps,” Snoke said, pushing Hux away a little.

“General  _Hux_  asks a fair question,” Kylo tried to sound light and bubbly in his tone, “I’m curious too.”

Snoke rubbed his chin, “Yes, yes, I s’pose. Well, I’m havin’ brought in a dark lizard.”

Kylo noticed Hux visibly stumble. Snoke did not however, and continued to speak, “I acquired it just last week. She’s lovely, you’ll love her! Haven’t thought of a name yet though.”

“It is a fitting choice,” Kylo mused, “Sith used to have dark lizards as pets on the planet Almas. Perhaps you should call her Rivana?”

Snoke laughed, loud, “Kylo! You impress me yet again! Rivana it is!”

“Sir, I’m not sure where we can keep a dark lizard,” Hux said, sounding a little agitated as he came up beside Snoke again.

“Ah! I’ve got it handled Hunts,” Snoke said, again pushing him away, “And I can’t wait for ya to meet her Kylo, you’ll get along swimmingly. Now, can I get somethin’ to eat or do I have to murder someone first?”

An immediate reaction to his request.

“Perhaps Kylo can show you-,” Hux started.

“I am so busy right now,” Kylo interjected, “I have dead bodies to get rid of in the hallway, Phasma to help out. Perhaps one of the other Knights can take you to get some food, show you your quarters.”

“Of course, of course!” Snoke finally took his arm away from around Kylo, looking behind him at the other Knights who had been following them, “better get me somethin’ good, kiddos. Oh, and I want a meeting tomorrow, bright and early, 0600! Battle plans to organise.”

“Battle plans, sir?” Hux asked, completely confused. Kylo didn’t blame him, he was too. Snoke arriving unexpectedly must mean something major was up. But he didn’t seem too interested in giving them information.

“Yeah, yeah for the battle,” Snoke said, already walking away with the other Knights, “Force sake, Hulls, get with the program!”

Snoke was gone, both Kylo and Hux rooted in place, staring after Snoke and the group.

Hux finally sighed, resting his face in his hand, “How is this Order even organized?”

“I don’t think it is,” Kylo said, having an epiphany.

Phasma came up to them, armour shinier than usual. When did she even have time to clean it?

“What’s the news?” Phasma asked.

“Meeting at 0600! We’re going into a battle!” Kylo said, putting on a happy persona, though he did not feel that way.

“I like battles,” Phasma said, “But I should go and finish cleaning my room. And for fucks sake,” Phasma turned to face all the troops, who had started to dispel and leave the hanger, “SOMEBODY GET RID OF ALL THE FUCKING BODIES OUTSIDE MY QUARTERS!”

Kylo then turned around and yelled out, “NOBODY HANDLE IT, I’VE GOT IT COVERED!”

 “I don’t trust either of you anymore to get anything done,” Hux said, “But if you don’t mind I’m going to go to my room and worry about the future of this galaxy.”

Kylo and Phasma watched Hux leave, Kylo contemplating ways he could make Hux feel better. Of course, the last time that happened it hadn’t ended well. Maybe all he could do was go after him, confess his true feelings. Whatever those were.

“I feel bad,” Phasma said, “all this shit he’s got to deal with. Well, I’ve got shit to deal with too.”

“Maybe we could try and get the dark lizard into a tutu,” Kylo suggested.

Phasma gave him a playful punch in the shoulder, “Don’t dream of it, Ren.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Review or leave a Kudos! :D <3


End file.
